


So Let Them Know

by msgeekstyle



Series: Let them know, let them see [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arwen is an actress, Elrond also does lectures at the local university, Elrond is a doctor, Lindir is a famous singer, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgeekstyle/pseuds/msgeekstyle
Summary: Lindir and Elrond decide to go public with their relationship.Twitter has opinions.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Series: Let them know, let them see [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818463
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own) for this whole series.  
> She keeps enabling me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble with the website I use to make these fake tweets so some might look a but more blurry to you, sorry about that.
> 
> All the pictures I used are from either Unsplash or Tumblr, some of those I edited myself. 
> 
> Speaking of, I have a [tumblr](https://msgeekstyle.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
